


Shiro loves you

by NotThatSpooky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatSpooky/pseuds/NotThatSpooky
Summary: Those were his eyes, his lips, his teeth, but that was not his smile.





	Shiro loves you

Shiro's perfect teeth housed an alien grin.

Her own smile crumpled.

 

**Pidge was smart.**

 

She got up from her chair.

 

**She was fast.**

 

She darted past him.

Kuron grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

She kicked his head and Shiro cheered.

 

“Katie! Run! Run as far as you can!” he would've said.

 

He tried.

 

His Pidge was fast.

His Pidge was smart.

But his body was stronger.

And commandeered by someone ruthless,

someone cold and cruel,

someone who fed on fear and pain,

lusted after it,

a starving snake.

 

**She fell and he pounced.**

 

She kicked and flailed and Shiro screamed.

He cried.

If he could use his throat, it would've been raw,

It would've burst.

 

His screams fell like anchors.

They never reached Kuron,

An entire chasm of chaos away.

 

No jetpack to propel him across it.

No bridge.

No rope.

Nothing but desperation.

Not enough to do a goddamn thing to save her.

 

**She screamed too.**

 

Not at first.

But when she saw her hope of beating him crashing down,

A bird without wings,

Then she screamed.

 

For help.

For him to let go.

For him to stop.

 

Unlike Shiro, her words could touch Kuron.

But they dissolved into dust as soon as they did.

 

Kuron held her down harder.

Her sternum would be bruised.

 

Shiro's hand glowed and burned,

Burned through her clothing as it ripped from her skin.

It burned her too.

If she'd just kept still...

 

Her shorts were papier-mâché.

Her underthings gossamer.

 

Fear erupted from her eyes in translucent lava.

 

_Why?_

 

_Why was this happening?_

 

She didn't stop screaming.

She clawed at his face.

And Kuron pinned her little talons down.

 

Her feet were whips striking the air,

But he was already too far between them.

 

This bird was no sparrow.

A hawk maybe.

Too small to be an eagle.

 

**But a bird is a bird.**

 

Wings could be clipped.

Claws could be cut.

Beaks could be snapped.

 

They would be.

She would be.

She was.

 

The moment came,

The weapon of choice,

That which would pierce her core, unsheathed.

 

**It wasn't his to use.**

 

**And not like this.**

 

Shiro hurled his pleas across the chasm,

With all the force he could stand.

But still they sank, never to be heard.

 

He threw them harder and faster

One after the other,

One would make it,

Surely just one would reach Kuron before...

 

**Time laughed in his face.**

 

Without preamble or hesitation

Kuron was inside her,

Buried to the hilt.

 

Her scream cut him in half,

Sharper than any blade he'd ever face.

The deepest scar he'd ever wear...

If it ever healed.

 

For now he bled, a flowing stream swollen from rain.

His tears as stained as the space between her legs.

 

Still she fought,

Against the foreign thing inside her,

Tearing through her.

 

But her throat was weak.

And it burned almost as much as the piston inside her.

 

**She was weak.**

 

Talons and beak worn away to nubs.

Wings featherless and nude,

Till all she could do was leak tears and blood.

 

**Tears and blood.**

 

**Tears and blood.**

 

Kuron tasted her tears,

And came in her blood.

 

That burned too.

Salt in the wound.

 

Shiro hung over his edge of the chasm,

Disemboweled,

Collapsed to his hands and knees.

 

He could sink to the bottom,

Just like his pleas.

Fling himself from the cliff into the hellish abyss,

If only to forget...

 

His little bird.

His Pidge.

His body.

Scars that would never fade.

 

That perfect smile,

Those eyes like broken mirrors,

Never dwindled, never fell.

 

Kuron leaned close in the body he stole.

And Pidge willed herself light-years away.

 

But here she remained,

With no choice but to hear him.

 

“ **Shiro loves you.”**

 

The words crawled out from between his teeth,

Dribbling from his tongue,

Tar plopping into her ear.

 

**He sounded so sure.**

 

Once words she longed for,

Poisoned,

Rotted,

Putrid things,

Sinking in to take root in her brain,

 

Only to rape her all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Writing this hurt my heart.  
>  Any feedback/criticism is very welcome. This is new territory (writing style and subject matter) for me so feel free to tell me how I did!


End file.
